


evident

by khayr



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, ozglyn, wine drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re drunk,” she pointed out, chuckling as he settled back down and nestled into her side again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	evident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still here!! 8 ) I haven't really had the energy or drive to write lately but I managed to get something out at least.
> 
> a lil ficlet based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/___quincy/status/681639456387018754

The soft, solid  _ thunk  _ of another empty wine bottle hitting the coffee table stirred Glynda from her haze, and as she shifted on the couch a warm lump squirmed against her side. Ozpin was pinned under her arm beside her and trying to precariously set his glass down without it tumbling to the floor.   
  
“Must have dozed off,” she murmured, one hand coming to smooth the mess of silver hair back from Ozpin’s forehead, “I think three bottles was a  _ little _ much.”   
  
He made a noncommittal noise in response, leaning back a little heavier against her and finally setting his empty wine glass on the table as well. The television was playing in the background- some show about an angry chef they had been watching on the weekends- but if Ozpin was actually still paying attention to it at this point it wasn’t clear. She certainly wasn’t at this point.   
  
Glynda leaned over him to press a kiss against his forehead, chuckling softly as his eyes slid closed with a subtle smile. It was the first quiet evening they’d had for themselves in quite some time; for once it was nice to just unwind in the comfort of their own home without a string of phone calls and messages to interrupt them.   
  
Ozpin’s hand found hers and she thread their fingers together, humming softly as his thumb rubbed over a scar on the back of her knuckles.    
  
“You’re my best friend,” he blurted suddenly, turning the best he could manage to look at her, “You know that, right?”   
  
Glynda stared at him for a moment, blinking in surprise.    
  
“You’re drunk,” she pointed out, chuckling as he settled back down and nestled into her side again. She craned her neck to rest her head in the crook of his shoulder, another soft rumble of laughter stirring in her chest. His normal calm patience was nothing more than endearing stubbornness when he was inebriated. No matter how he tried to hide it, it was always a clear sign that he needed to go to bed and sleep off the rest of the wine.   
  
“So are you,” he mumbled, far too late to be considered a real retort, “That doesn’t make it not true.”   
  
“I know, Oz,” Glynda punctuated the sentence with a kiss against his cheek. “Believe me.”   
  
  



End file.
